The Memory
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: A short fanfiction based on the true story of a friend. Elsword went to visit a person that holds very dear to him but she passed away before he could response to her love.


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword**

.

(A/N: This is a short Elsword fanfiction based on the true story of my friend who lost her girlfriend to the traffic accident. To encourage him, I write this story to send a message that he's not alone, though, it's almost impossible, since her death was right on his birthday.)

Main Character:

Elsword - Lord Knight

Lu - Noblesse

* * *

\- December 27nd XXXX -

\- Ruben Village - 5:30PM -

"Happy Birthday, Elsword!"

The El Search Party was holding the birthday party for the certain red haired knight who had a bright smile of happiness on his face.

"Thank you, everyone!"

"Let make a wish!" Lu cheered.

Elsword nodded at his girlfriend and closed his eyes, thinking of a wish he wanted before blowing the candles, marking his 19-year age. The party went well with many games and contest between the members, especially Elesis who held a drinking contest which the males joined in except Elsword who didn't like alcohol. Add rarely took part in any event until his girl, Eve, forced him to since she wanted him to open to others. Finally, the party went to the end with all members returned to their own room.

The red haired knight, however, was the only one who didn't sleep. He put his casual clothes and a coat on him and snuck through the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Lu up who was sleeping soundly on his bed.

He walked on the road at night alone when people went home for a peaceful sleep. He stared at the sky filled with shining stars, thinking of a person in his mind, not any of El Search Party's member, not his girlfriend.

'Lily…'

The name of his first girl he felt for.

He visited the cemetary where laid the fallen red knight. Normally, no one dared to enter the scary place at night because of ghost, but Elsword wasn't like that since he visited many times. He approached one of the graves that was placed near the tree. The tomb was carved with his late girlfriend's name:

Lily Yuuki

A Brave Warrior Who Dedicated Her Life To Velder

A Caring And Happiness Girl

Rest In Peace

He sat down near the tree and leaned his back on it.

"Hi ya, Lily. It's me, Elsword, your boyfriend. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Elsword spoke.

Silence replied to his words.

"Everything changed so much." He chuckled a bit "Velder is now free from demon grasp and now they made a peace treating between both worlds. You know, it's hard to believe that demon asked for the peace treating after the invasion. You should have seen Elesis' face when she heard that news."

Elsword turned at Lily's grave with a small smile "Thanks to Lu, everything went well without accident. However, in order to make the contract work, both side must have a candidate to marry each other. Well… they chose me, and Lu."

A light wind blew past him. He thought Lily was whispering who Lu was.

"She was one the Queen of Demon in the past 2 years, but due to her kingdom's betrayal, she traveled alongside with my team in order to restore her fame and status." He replied "She's a nice girl like you, Lily. Her personality, her bright smile, she's almost like you, Lily." His smile soon faded away, leaving the sorrow face "But that makes me remember you more."

Ever since he heard about Lily's death, he hated demon from the bottom of his heart. But what hurted him more was that… her death… was at his birthday.

He sighed "I wish I could see you again, even it's just a short time. I have so many things to tell you."

Unknown to him, a faint image of a silver haired woman floating behind him. She stared at the red haired knight who was talking to her own grave.

"Elsword… my love…"

The faint voice spoke to his ears.

"Lily?"

"I'm here…"

Elsword turned around to find the source of the voice and found her behind him.

"Lily… I…"

"Shh…"

She put her finger on his lips, silenting him.

"I heard everything, Elsword." A smile formed on her lips as she stroke his hair "I'm very happy that you still live and have a happy life with your friend and new lover."

She walked to her own grave and put her hand on it, saying "I was afraid that… you would live a life with only revenge for me. But hearing this from you, I feel relief now."

"Lily…"

"Yes, dear?"

"… I just want to say… thank you, for being on my side for the past 3 years… I never knew the taste of love until you accepted to be with me. Thank you, for helping me, and encourage me whenever I felt sad… Thank you… for loving me… Lily…"

Elsword saw her approaching him with the same, warm smile he loved as she sat on his laps, staring at his red fiery eyes with her ocean ones.

"Then I want to say thank you too… for accepting my love for you. You were the one who taught me not to give up even in the most dangerous situation. You helped me forget the feeling of loneliness." A tear welling on her cheek "You gave me a courage to fight as a red knight of Velder, a reason to fight for you."

"Lily…"

"Happy Birthday, my red knight."

With that, she clasped her lips with his. Elsword barely felt her presense but he could feel her soft lips, a warm kiss.

"Elsword, I have one wish." She whispered "You have to move on and continue a happy life with Lu and others. Don't let my death haunt you forever."

"Lily… I…" Elsword hesitated, not wanting to let go of his first girlfriend.

"Please…"

"…" Seeing her begging, Elsword couldn't refuse. He just nodded, tears rolling on his cheeks.

"I will."

"I'm glad…" she let out her last smile before she floated in the air "Now I can finally rest in peace."

"Lily! Wait-" Elsword tried to reach her but he couldn't. She was too far.

"I will wait for you on the other side." Lily waited her hand at him "See you again."

With her finally goodbye, she faded away.

"…" Elsword stood there, staring at where she was and wiped his tears away.

"See you again, Lily."

A smile formed on his lips, knowing that sooner or later, he would be reunited with her again.

"Elsword!"

The red haired knight turned around and saw the panting silver haired girl.

"There you are, you idiot. I was looking for you." Lu panted.

"Sorry, Lu. You sleep so peacefully that I don't want to wake you up." He grinned.

Lu sighed, and then stared at the grave beside him "… Visiting her?"

"Yeah," He relpied "But now she rests in peace."

"I see…" Lu walked closer to him "You really miss her, don't you?"

Elsword went silent, nodding his head as his answer. Lu smiled at him for a moment then wrapped her arms around his neck, who hugged back.

"Elsword, I know I'm not the same as Lily," Lu said "But I promise I will be with you forever, and make you happy." And then she pulled him closer for a kiss, which he returned.

"Thank you, Lu."

"That's my role as your future wife, Elsword… Achoo!"

Suddenly, she sneezed. Elsword noticed that she ran away from home without her coat to find him. He chuckled a bit and put his own coat on Lu to avoid getting cold.

"You forgot your coat, Lu."

"Idiot. Whose fault is it?"

"Teehee." He grinned.

Lu walked closer to Lily's grave. She stared at Elsword, asking if she could pay respect to her, which he nodded. She placed her hand on the grave, murmuring.

"Lily, from now on, I will be in your place to take care of him, be on his side and make him happy forever. This is a promise of my life."

A small wind once again blew through her hair as she heard a faint voice through her ears.

"Thank you."

She smiled, knowing that Lily entrusted Elsword on her.

"Let's go, Elsword."

With that, they both returned to their own room, cuddling each other on the warm bed and continued sleeping, dreaming of an everlasting happy life.

* * *

(A/N: I got trouble writing long story for Elsword and Ara because of that and need to take it off before writing it)


End file.
